thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gawain Switcher
'Appearance and Personality' Height: 6'2" Appearance: Gawain generally appears as a lightly muscled young man with white hair, olive skin, and golden eyes. His hair is in a state of permanent bedhair and his eyes are usually half closed. He usually wears a thick, dark cloaks with deep hoods in public, and he hates to remove them. Personality: Gawain was originally quiet and reserved, but since joining the guild he has become much more outgoing and embraced his inner prankster, and takes great delight in teasing others and pulling pranks. Despite this, he still has trouble trusting people, and it takes a long time to truly earn his trust. While he is usually seen around the guild, 9 times out of 10 it will be an illusion, and the real Gawain will be hiding nearby. He suffers from minor panic attacks if he is in public without clothing he could use to reasonably hide, such as his cloak. Gawain has a strict code of honour that he developed over his years as a thief. He will not kill, or use his most powerful magic, unless certain conditions are met. *The person must be actively restricting the freedom of others or be active in killing innocents. *The person must not show remorse for his actions. *The person cannot be negotiated with. *There is no other way to stop this person's actions. If all of those requirements are met, only then will Gawain willingly kill a target. Otherwise he will do his best to incapacitate them. 'Possessions' *Assortment of bombs and grenades, as well as a kit for making new ones. *Logbook of every job he has ever done as a wizard or a thief. *Light blue cloak belonging to his master. *Throwing knives of different shapes and sizes. *Kit of makeup, hair dye, putties, and skin dyes for disguising. *Climbing pads, lockpicks, a variety of dark cloaks, and other thief's tools. *Loki, his pickpocketing squirrel friend. 'Abilities and Spells' Mundane *'Expert Hand to Hand Combat:' Gawain is an expert in martial arts, using a style improvised from several different styles, including Jeet Kune Do and Krav Maga. *'Explosives:' Gawain is trained in the manufacture and use in a variety of chemical explosives. *'Throwing Knives:' Gawain is an expert with his throwing knives, consistently scoring bullseyes on dartboards with them from a variety of positions and distances. *'Knife Fighting:' Gawain is proficient with melee knife fighting, but generally refrains to do so, as he does not want to kill. *'Agility:' From his many years as a thief, Gawain has developed an extraordinary sense of balance and speed. *'Master Thief:' Gawain is a master of stealth. He is highly trained with various thief's equipment, such as climbing gear, disguise kits, and lockpicks. Magical *'Illusions:' Gawain's primary magic is his various forms of illusions. He can create an incredible amount of incorporeal illusions. These illusions are highly accurate, but can be phased through, and are not solid at all. By concentrating, Gawain can create a single human sized semi-solid illusion, or multiple smaller ones. This illusion can interact with objects and be touched, however, a single blow will destroy them. *'Advanced Transformation Magic:' Gawain can change his appearance to that of any other human or humanoid creature at will, as well as change his clothes and voice to suit the transformation. He has recently begun to dabble in Advanced Transformation Magic, and can turn reliably into a squirrel. *'Decoy Scatter:' Gawain's illusions all run away from his targets, hurling insult and abuse as they run. *'Decoy Charge!:' Gawain's illusions all rush the opponent, attempting to mask the real Gawain as he attacks. *'Shimmer:' Gawain projects an illusion of the surrounding area around him or others, turning them effectively invisible. *'Secret Illusory Art: Fear Itself:' Gawain projects a sphere of influence around his opponent, allowing him to project their worst nightmares around them. Gawain also sees this, and he refuses to his it unless his code of honour has been breached. *'Secret Illusory Art: Inner Peace:' Gawain projects a sphere of influence around his opponent, allowing him to project their deepest desires and happiest moments around them. Gawain also sees this, and he often uses it on allies to calm them down. *'Telekinesis:' Gawain can levitate objects with his mind. Levitating these objects puts roughly as much strain on his body and magical energy as if he was lifting the object normally. He utilizes this magic along with his 6 daggers to form a whirlwind of blades that he uses for both attack and defense. 'History' Gawain grew up in a small town just outside Crocus, and was born to a poor family. They abandoned him early in life, so he took to stealing to survive. He would mainly steal jewelry and other valuables and sell them to a fence in Crocus. Years later, when Gawain was 12, an independent wizard came to town to "deal with the bandit threat", which was actually just Gawain stealing everything that wasn't nailed down. Rather than have him arrested, the wizard took Gawain under his wing as an apprentice and taught him Illusion magic. During his time as an apprentice, Gawain started to look up to this wizard as a father, and swore off his life of thieving to dedicate himself to his studies. But one day his master took a job to deal with a local Dark Guild, and was killed. After getting revenge of the guild by (literally) driving them insane with his illusions, Gawain resumed his life of crime, now operating out of a comfortable apartment in Crocus. Now, Gawain only stole from rich, oppressive targets, and would give most of his cut to the poor villages nearby. However, he quickly realised that he could do so much more for people if he joined a guild. After one final massive heist on a Duke's mansion, he left Crocus to join Fairy Tail. While helping Mikota Sakamoto on a journey to her hometown, Gawain revealed that he does not actually know his real name, or his family, and he chose the name "Gawain Switcher" because he thought it sounded cool. 'Relationships' Romantic *Erin Clover: Former girlfriend. *Mirabelle Ervine: Current girlfriend. "Family" While Gawain refers to all members of the guild as his family, there are some he considers to be closer than others, and views them more as surrogate siblings. *Mikota Sakamoto: Gawain's best friend. She helped him completely embrace his playful side during a prank pulled on Felix Wolfstar. She is also one of the few people that Gawain has revealed his past to, and spoken to in person. Friends *Yukina Amari: Yukina is the first person Gawain spoke to upon joining the guild. He considers her a close friend. *Amaranthia Liebenhold: Gawain respects Amaranthia's strength, dislikes her tight-lipped attitude. *Clap: Gawain likes Clap's energy and and persistence. *Kami Fujikawa: Their friendship is mostly rooted in the fact Kami gave him coffee, but Gawain likes her playful attitude. Enemies *Hirisaka Yukki: After having seen his deepest desires through his Inner Peace spell, Gawain believes Hirisaka to be completely evil. It takes Gawain great restraint to not attack him on sight. *Isaac Reed: Knows about Gawain's past. Temporarily silenced, but under constant surveillance. Further action may be needed. Category:A-Class